


beat within your heart

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [9]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: (but innocently hehehe), Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together, Trains, canon compliant to real life, something short and sweet while i bang out another longfic hnnghh, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: a quiet moment shared on a sleepy train ride during the world tour.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 21
Kudos: 205





	beat within your heart

**Author's Note:**

> _→ ig request: falling asleep on a train together_
> 
> title from _my friends_ by oh wonder.
> 
> russian translation by the wonderful [damn_marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_marina/pseuds/damn_marina) available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9471029)!

• • •

it's the dead of night in the heart of europe, thousands and thousands of miles from home in the vast unknown. eddy stares out of the window unseeing, watching the stars twinkle through fog-glazed glass. the quiet rumble of the train, barely perceptible, lulls weary passengers into the land of dreams, and brett's long since heeded its siren call. eddy? not so much.

but really—he doesn't have it in himself to admit that the only reason he's unable to sleep is because he's been staring at his friend for the past hour or so.

it still looks a little strange, seeing brett in repose, limbs resting and artfully askew. it's a far cry from the energy he usually exhibits when awake, everything turning around him in a dizzying, frenzied blur, and normally, eddy prefers brett like that: wild and carefree and utterly bold as he takes on the world.

but there's just something about the way his friend can fall asleep so easily around him that tugs at something deeper, barely scratching the surface, something eddy isn't really prepared to look at too closely, not now, not yet.

he's looking to spend some time to sort out the tangled feelings in his chest, the way they shift and prod against the rungs of his ribcage at the mere sight of the man beside him, but with the way things are going right now, eddy doesn't think he'll have much of a chance to yet. another twoset world tour means months and months of time spent alone with brett, traveling the cheaper scenic routes as opposed to the more expensive direct flights for their team. it's a strange choice in the first place, but eddy ultimately hadn't argued—brett had made the decision, and eddy himself is in no way opposed to the idea.

quite the opposite, in fact. god help him, but he's weak against brett yang. always has been.

the train jolts to the left, and suddenly, eddy finds himself shoulder-to-shoulder against brett, his body limp against his own. without meaning to, he freezes up, breath catching in his throat, but then he relaxes. good, the other's still asleep; he might as well make it more comfortable for brett's neck. sitting up straighter in his seat, eddy angles his body towards his friend, looking to get him to rest his head on his shoulder—when the train shudders again, and this time, brett startles awake.

those sleep-glazed puppy eyes should not be as endearing as they are to eddy, but this is brett. _of course_ everything about him is endearing.

"sorry," brett mumbles, his voice muffled and soft from the sleepiness, and something in eddy's heart swells. before his friend can move away, eddy tugs at his sleeve, pulling the man back closer towards him.

"it's fine. you're tired." eddy prays brett won't hear the difference in his tone, the way it's gone all husky and dark due to his close proximity. "you can lean on me."

"thanks, eddy." brett pauses for a moment, and then suddenly rearranges his sitting position, repositioning his limbs to better accommodate eddy's body in their shared space. "you lean on me too. sleep." and before eddy can even say a word in response to the command, brett leans his head down to rest on eddy's shoulder, his fingers clinging to eddy's arm like a vice he can't break free of, holding him there where brett wants him, and _god_.

the touch burns, even though brett's skin is cold. eddy's throat tightens, and it takes a while for him to scrounge up the will to reply.

"okay. i—okay," he murmurs, thinking brett's too far gone into slumber to still hear him, but then the grasp on his arm squeezes in approval. he closes his eyes, allows himself to rest his cheek in the softness of brett's hoodie, ignores the fact that he'd rather feel warmth skin to skin there rather than through cloth. _not now, not yet._ "good night, brett."

when eddy dreams, he dreams of him.


End file.
